


Bad Sans Shenanigans

by TheAUcrator



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anti Heros, Bad Sans Shenanigans, Evil, F/M, I have my own thoughts on sanscest, I wanna make Nightmare more, Manipulation, OC's - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, So this is basically Bad Sans Shenanigans but redone, and there is nothing you could do to stop me, because we're making this more canon, lol, ocxcanon, oh boy, ohdear, undertale - Freeform, which is why there is none in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAUcrator/pseuds/TheAUcrator
Summary: Well, they were mistaken for soulless beings.But we really don't know, do we?Why not have a read?Enjoy this redone version of my original fic, which will be deleted soon!Warning: Blood/Violence/gore/possible abuse?Warning: Mushy happy moments/ Guys and a gal enjoying their life/ Nightmare being chill instead of poorly scarring his team for no reason.
Relationships: Tiny/Nightmare, Tinymare
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

So, hello there!

Yes, I am remaking this book because I don't think I got the characters personalities, canonly, correct.  
I may take away some chapters and add on some new ones, but it's all good!

Check out my Twitter for other updates, such as art and animation!

Enjoy this fic.


	2. A serious Matter (Remake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet wants to see the world.
> 
> Her mother thinks otherwise.  
> (non-canon)

"Can we please, NOT, go through this again?" Said her mother, looming over her as she stood nearby the front door, to which Violet had attempted to escape through.  
The young girl let out a groan of despair, letting her arms flop lazily near her sides.

Her mother didn't dig the attitude.

"I have told you before. The outside world, BEYOND, this Universe, is dangerous."

Violet pinched her thigh in frustration.  
Her mother was always telling her what to do and what not to do, and she hated it. Whenever she wanted to go outside freely and see other places and explore better things, her mom was already putting her foot down without even talking about it first. It was as if she didn't care at all and only worried about her own opinions. Which Violet didn't agree with. How can you refuse to do or let someone do something, and you don't even reason with them.

Then the same idea came to mind.  
The same idea her mother would always laugh at.

"What if I ask Padre?" She said with a hopeful glint in her brown eyes.

Tazia almost scoffed at that request.

"Your father doesn't even care about your own safety, of course he'll say yes."  
Violet opened her mouth to say, 'It's a yes, so basically, I can go!'.  
But her mother cut her off.

"He says yes because he doesn't care about where you are going, what you are doing and why you are doing it. He and your uncles have a hard time out there. And that should be visible to understand." Tazia said, she tapped her foot onto the stained floor. 

She knew what was going to come out of her daughters running mouth.

Her uncles were always out and they came back completely fine.

"Non hai nemmeno ragione con me..." She hissed under her breath.  
(You wont even reason with me...)

They were gone for days on end yet they came back with smiling faces.  
Alongside her papa, who was not as happy, but something in his face showed some sort of content.  
It showed they were having fun.

And she wanted to have that fun with them.

"Scommetto che non ti importa di me." She said, louder this time.  
(I bet you don't care about me.)

Tazia glared at her with a straight face.  
"Why would you say such things because you aren't able to go outside?" Her mother said as softly as she could.  
"You're so lucky for other things."

Violet laughed.  
"Like what?! You keep me bounded at home like a PET. I'm not even like a normal KID. I'm stuck here, all the TIME." She dared raise her voice.

A flash of hurt was seen on her mother's face. And Violet almost regretted what she had said.  
"You're lucky to be alive." Tazia mumbled.

Violet opened her mouth to laugh at that, too.

But then she thought.  
And she thought.  
And her mother was right,

So, very, right.

The feeling of despair began to weigh onto her shoulders and chest and the young girl sighed.  
"I know, mamma, I know." 

Violet was letting go of her anger and she started to relax.  
She remembered her mother tried so hard to keep her safe.  
She had a bad temper. And she had to control it otherwise she would become like...  
him.

Violet hadn't noticed her mother kneel down on one knee, opening her arms to request a very loving snuggle.  
And what child would refuse it.

Gratefully, Violet wrapped her arms around her mothers neck, taking in the sweet scent of buttercream from her mothers blonde hair.  
They sat there. For almost a while. Both holding each other. Her mother rocked her slowly, stroking her own hair and whispering compliments to her in her ear.  
Making her feel like a baby again.

Then she said one that made her shiver.

"You're like me. And your Father. A mix. isn't that nice?"

Violet cringed in her mothers shoulder.  
She loved her papa much, she really did.  
But becoming like him, or being a little like him wasn't what she wanted.

Not anymore.

"Yeah," She mumbled into her shoulder, squeezing her tightly.  
Tazia slowly moved to look at her face.

"Hey."

Violet stared into her eyes.  
"How about we read a book, together, huh?"

"Yeah..."

Tazia blinked softly.  
"Or, we can watch a movie. And crush junk food?"  
Violet smiled. Another request a child cannot refuse.

"Yeah, that'll be nice."

Silence.

"I love you mom." Violet whispered, holding onto her cold yet welcoming hands.  
Her mother smiled back and leaned down again, to lean her chin upon the top of her head.

"Ti amo anche io, amore mio."  
(I love you too, My Love.)

\----

Mushy stuff are always so sweet!  
Ahh, But I'm afraid I'll be going dark in the next few chapters...

Oh well!


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (canon)

She was breaking under the non existent weight that held her down almost every single day. By following him around aimlessly, doing nothing but asking questions, trying to hum a tune or two, or just saying nothing at all. His aura hurt. It hurt because she hurt.

As if she was in some sort of dirty and hideous state, and was unable to clean herself. But thats how she felt all the time. It was normal. And it still broke her to pieces.

What else could she do?  
She practically sold her soul to him. The dark, towering, black figure, who called himself Nightmare.

Tazia was stuck and she felt as if she deserved it.  
That feeling stayed. 

And a new one began to force its way into her head.  
Pathetic, yes, but she couldn’t help it at all.  
What could Tazia do about it? She knew he wouldn't have the same feeling towards her, but she couldn't help hoping.

The way he looked at her, with his mesmerising eye and the way he spoke. He talked to her, the same way he talked to everyone. It was his voice.

Such a voice.  
If anyone who didn't have the brains would ask her—what's your favourite thing about Nightmare?—it was his voice, no questions asked. 

Because he was usually calm. And when he would be calm, his voice went to a certain husk. He didn't even have a throat, yet when he spoke lowly, it rumbled. And don't get her started when he called her name.

She knew he didn't do it on purpose, because why would he?  
Everyone else called her Tiny, but he stuck to the word Tazia.  
Now the way he said her name was unusual, but it drove her nuts.

He ALWAYS rolled the a.  
As if he were calling her in some sort of sing-song voice.

Why? 

Why would he do that? It made her frustrated, yet so excited and giddy at the same time.

She would be somewhere, and she would hear him, call her name but roll the a at the start. She wanted to ask him, but perhaps he just pronounced things like that.

She wasn't going to put herself of the spot to ask him if he were calling her like that for a reason, hell no.  
So Tazia always thought about why. She liked to do that because she wouldn't have to find out the truth any sooner.

She could just fantasize all she wanted till he stopped doing what he did.

Now her mind went on about touch.  
Nightmare wasn't touchy, no, he always kept his hands to himself.  
Only once, once, one blissful moment to where he had to grab her hand for something. 

Tazia couldn't remember what and why, but all she remembered was the temperature of her face, shooting up. Hell, she would've melted ice if she were near it.

And as quickly as he grabbed her hand, he let it go.

And that was months ago.  
She could still remember the weird texture of his, 'skin', wrapped around her own frail little wrist.

He could've broken it like a twig, but he didn't.

And the way his fingers wrapped around her palm, she couldn't help but remember how her hand had been held as a child. Warm fingers, holding onto her own, and she would squeeze as tightly as she could.

Tazia had to use all her willpower to not do the same to him.  
She tried so hard and succeeded.

Since that was the only time he had touched her with his own, hands. Usually, his tendrils would always do something every once in a while.

Say, they all were getting on his nerves, each tendril would reach out and slap them on the head.

Tazia couldn't help but laugh at that.  
As if they were children in need of discipline.

Sometimes his tendrils would wrap around her shoulders to prevent her from moving when he spoke to her. Asking her to do something she didn't want to. 

But he always won.  
She always ended up doing what he wanted.

But she felt it was worth it, because she was making him, happy, at least. He would finally smile after they all did what he wanted. Although he wasn't smiling at them, he just smiled because of them and their help.

By help, she meant, causing them to double over in shame, fear, agony and sadness to remember the things they had done in the past. To do them again and again to the same people they still loved yet killed so long ago.

Tazia had to get used to it.

It was who he was.  
And plus, she deserved it.

She had been like him.  
Just so similar.

Manipulative, cold, harsh.  
And she didn't know why she was like that.  
Her mother was like that. And that was what she learned.

But it was no excuse.  
She had many parental figures who taught her how to love and care for others. Tazia just thought… this was the way to get people to respect you.

And as much as she knew it was stupid, she did it.  
And she can't regret it.

So here she was, follow someone who will treat her like she treated them. And… maybe meet her own demise.

Tazia prayed that it wouldn't be anytime soon.  
She was still young. Young on the outside but old on the inside.

What else could Tazia do?  
And, what made it worse, is that Nightmare knew how she felt.  
He knew her helpless feelings for her.

And what was even worse?  
He could shape her to how he liked.


	4. Brother bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, some Killer and Dust brotherly bonding time!  
> If you ship the two, that's cool! But unfortunately, this isn't a Sanscest chapter, neither is this a Sanscest book.
> 
> Sad times there!
> 
> But you can interpret this however you like!  
> Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (canon)

"That wasn't funny."

Killer looked down towards the street before his blank eyes looked at his partner.  
"What do you mean, that wasn't funny?"

Dust frowned.  
They had both stood silently, looking around, waiting for the rest of the team to show up.

Dust now decided to bring something up.

"It was only once." Killer grunted, folding his arms with a huff. Dust looked back towards him and sighed. It was very silent. They wondered if the rest of them had left without them.

Perhaps they were stuck, fighting with the Star Sanses, getting into small and tight spaces with them. 

"I think, she can get riled up by looking at him. You don't need to point him out." Dust said.  
Killer let out a cackle.

"Oh? So you're on about that?" He snickered.  
Dust cracked a smile.

"What else am I on about."  
Killer stared into his multi coloured eyes for a good few seconds.  
"I don't know." He replied."But it's interesting to watch her, go ape, because of something so small."

"You do realise that Nightmare also gets kinda pissed off? Probably at you and her. And maybe Cross."

Killer thought for a moment.  
He did happen to glance at Nightmare whilst talking to his female partner, and his face was screwed up in frustration and anger.

"Why would he be so angry?"

"I don't know. But whenever you try to pull something like that, he always looks that way."

He should be glad, milking all the energy out of her.  
"Perhaps, he isn't in the mood at a time like that. His brother in his way of his plans. And trying to, y'know—"

Dust pulled his gloved hands from his pockets.  
"Make his 'diabolical' plan to work."

"What was his plan again?"

Dust cleared his throat, trying to impersonate Nightmare.  
"To bring NEGATIVITY to the universe and make them, SUFFER."

"Who?"

"I don't know. But that's what I suspect he's doing."

Killer laughed again, the mood being surprisingly bright.  
"I'm sorta, confused on why he's interested on doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Y'know, bringing, negative energy to the universe, sorta shit."  
Killer hummed in some sort of agreement.

"I mean, I think he has enough energy to last him a life time. Coming from us, specifically."

"And I wonder where you got that from."

"Tiny and Error."  
"That's the only thing they can agree on, huh?"

This made Dust laugh, remembering the arguments she and Error would have over almost, everything.

"He hasn't told us his plans. He just, nit picked us from our AU's and… that's it. We belong to him now."

The hooded skeleton nodded.  
"Do you often think about him?"

Killer made a face.  
"What? Nightmare? That ass? No, of course not."  
Dust shook his head.

"Not him, Papyrus. Your Papyrus."

Killer's soft chuckling halted and he shifted uncomfortably.

Dust stared.  
"Well?"

"Sometimes. It isn't an often occurrence."  
Dust hummed, taking a look around.

The street was dark and the only light was the ugly orange glow from the lampposts. Cars were parked, birds flew by, but no human was out.

It was probably late.  
This AU must be a quiet and on going place.  
That was nice.

"What about you?" Killer finally said, nudging him with his boney elbow. Dust looked down.

He did often think about his friends and family.  
But he never felt the pangs of guilt as he felt it now.  
"I miss him."

They both remained silent.  
Killer slowly pulled his hand from his pocket and laid it onto Dust's shoulder. Dust gave him a shocked glance.

"At least we know how we feel, huh?" Killer said, his smile still there. But the smile was different. It wasn't sadistic, evil or emotionless.  
It read other unusual emotions that would rarely take place.

Happiness, reassurance and sadness.

Dust held his knuckle out and grinned.  
Killer slowly pressed his own knuckle against it.  
"Are we bro-fisting?" Killer snickered.

Dust shrugged.  
"Would you rather hug?"

Killer let out another cackle, as if it was so funny.  
Then that nagging, negative, feeling came back to them.  
Both turned around to see the rest of the gang, walking over to them.

Tiny, in the lead.  
"Where the hell where you two?! We literally were getting our ass kicked."

She finally reached them, letting out a tired huff.  
"Damn, Undyne was there too. I don't know if it was me but she was, strong?"

"Possibly because you're weak." Error snorted, giving an eye roll.  
The young blonde shot him a glare.

"Watch it before I almost bash your head in like last time."  
"As if."  
"This time, I'll break your head into two." She snapped.

Nightmare walked through between, cutting them both off from another pointless battle.

"Enough of your squabbling, we've had enough for today. I can't be bothered taking it in." He grumbled, he looked rather tired.

Blue arrows poking out of his chest and shoulders.  
Tiny and Horror began to talk about the events with Dream and his own team, Error correcting them and getting rather heated when Ink was brought into the mix.

"I hate that Ink blot." He mumbled as Tiny talked about the brush wielding skeleton with awe. Nightmare was particularly silent.

He was looking at something.

Nightmare's eye was on Dust's shoulder.  
Where Killer's hand was still placed. 

Gingerly, Killer remove it and gave a shrug.

"Glad you guys had a nice time." He said.  
Horror peeped into view.  
"I think I broke like, three ribs." The skeleton said awfully proudly.

Tiny's frustrated face turned into a face of worry.  
"Three ribs? Are you okay?"

"No, mom, I think I'm dying." Horror replied sarcastically.  
Tiny turned to Nightmare, her hand poking the arrows.  
"You look like shit." She said, hands moving to the arrows on his chest, attempting to tug.

Nightmare shrugged her off.  
"Stop." He mumbled.

Her attention turned immediately to the two in from of her.  
"You two were talking. What were you talking about?" Tiny whispered, moving closer with a nosy grin.

Dust and Killer both glanced at eachother, listening to Error and Horror's bickering.

"Stuffs." Killer finally replied and Tiny gave an unamused hum.  
But she stayed silent and they all readied for their next adventure home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware, Nightmare being frustrated at Killer talking to Tiny isn't jealousy!  
> I realised only now that it seems like that, so I need to burst anyone's bubble who thought that XD


	5. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a dorky short comic I thought of after writing the recent chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize XD
> 
> If you'd like to see more, either go to my Twitter, where I am very active, or leave a kudos and comment so I know you all enjoy this!
> 
> Peace out!


End file.
